bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Part of Town
Wrong Part of Town is a storyline mission in Chapter 3. The Mission Setup Jimmy is inside the library when he is called by Earnest. According to Earnest, Johnny Vincent is getting even more paranoid and violent over Lola. Algie has been seen with Lola, and Earnest is worried about him. Jimmy agrees to go find him. Earnest doesn't know where Algie might be, and so he sends Jimmy to see Cornelius. Algie and Cornelius were working on a math project together recently, and Earnest thinks Cornelius will know Algie's whereabouts. Walkthrough Part 1 Head to the Boys' Dorm. The Greasers and Gary are surrounding Cornelius and threatening him. Cornelius tells them Algie's at the pizza parlor. Gary gloats about being right, Johnny tells him to shut up and orders the other Greasers to go get Algie and take him to "The Clubhouse". The other Greasers and Gary run off while Norton and Vance stay behind to attack Cornelius. Both of them are wielding boards. If Cornelius gets knocked out the mission is failed. If Jimmy is able to save Cornelius, he tells him that he lied to the Greasers about Algie being at the pizza parlor. Jimmy has to get a bike and go find Algie in New Coventry. Part 2 Algie is in New Coventry outside an alley. Inside the alley, Lola is trying to get Chad to spend $100 on her. Chad is reluctant, as he'll have to steal the money from his dad, and Lola dumps him on the spot, claiming she isn't a "cheap slut". When Algie interrupts, Lola coldly blows him off, calling him "fatso". Chad and Algie both say "But I thought she liked me" at the same time to Jimmy's disgusted amusement. He then tells them they'll have to get out of New Coventry and back to campus as quickly as possible. It turns out Algie just was helping Lola with her homework. He is forced to ride Lola's bike while Jimmy sits on the back of Chad's bike with his slingshot. Norton sends the Greasers after them. He, Hal, Peanut, Ricky (who notices Algie riding a girl's bike and laughs about it) and Vance all pursue Jimmy and the others on their bikes, throwing fire crackers and eggs. Jimmy must repeatedly fend them off with a slingshot. The mission ends once they're all back at campus. Chad leaves, saying he can't be seen with them. Earnest and Cornelius are waiting to thank Jimmy, and they invite him to go play Grottos and Gremlins with them. Jimmy brusquely declines. Trivia *If the mission is failed after Chad drops Jimmy and Algie off at the school gate, Earnest will appear in free roam for a while. He cannot speak but can be knocked out. *Earnest's yearbook photo can be taken before taking Algie back to him. Simply equip the camera, zoom in on him, and his photo will be added. *The Library cannot be entered until this mission is done. *After this mission is completed, Johnny may be seen riding his bike in the bike park. He can be interacted with after being knocked off his bike and will attack if provoked. *Cornelius mentions a pizza parlour. While there are no pizza parlours seen in Bullworth, it is very likely that there originally was supposed to be a pizza parlour in place of the New Coventry police station. Reason for this is that if the player stands close to the station doors, he can hear restaurant music and ambience. This ambience file is named "PizzaParlourMx.rsm". The pizza parlor, according to David Byun's website, was originally called "Sponge Crust Pizza". *Gary can be shot with the slingshot when he and the Greasers are tormenting Cornelius, but doing so immediately starts the cutscene. *Judging by Johnny's dialogue, this mission is probably intended to take place before Greaser Challenge. However, Greaser Challenge can be completed first by completing Tagging before Wrong Part of Town * Gary has unused dialogue in this mission - one line about finding someone who was hiding and another about telling something to Johnny. *After Lola calls Algie fat, he will whimper 'big boned, not fat'. This is a direct reference to the American T.V series 'South Park', as Eric Cartman is always saying the same thing about himself. Video Walkthroughs File:Wrong_Part_of_Town_-_Mission_38_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_38_-_Wrong_Part_of_Town|Anniversary Edition Version Category:Missions Category:Chapter 3 Missions Category:Storyline Missions